


10 Mini Sekai Drabble

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 10 farklı türde Sekai drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: #HappySehunDay 💙💙💙
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	10 Mini Sekai Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [10 x Sekai Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/581890) by thesockmonster. 



> #HappySehunDay 💙💙💙

**1- Angst**

“Sana ihtiyacım var.” Sehun, Jongin'in dudaklarına karşı inledi. Nefesi terli tenini yalayıp geçiyordu. Ve Jongin bunun bir yalan olduğunu biliyordu.

Jongin sabit vuruşlarıyla onu becerirken Sehun saçlarına asılıp onu kendine çekerek altında kıvranıyordu. Sehun’un üzerinden kalkıp yalnızlığını giderecek başka birisini bulmamak için elinden gelen her şeyi yapıyordu. Ancak sahip olabileceği tek şey buysa eğer, kabullenip kalbine gömecekti; asla ona yönelmeyen nazik gülümsemeler ve kalıcı dokunuşların yanına. Jongin basit bir seks aracı olduğunu biliyordu. Sehun ona sadece duymak istediklerini söylüyordu o yüzden bitene kadar bu sanrıya tutunuyordu.

Jongin ikisi de zirveye ulaşana kadar geçen zamanda neredeyse bu yalana inanacak kadar aptallaşıyordu. Boşalırken Sehun’un dudaklarından dökülen _kendi adı_ olmuyordu. Jongin'in kalbinden bir parça daha karşılıksız aşkına kapılıp gidiyordu.

**2- Alternate Universe**

Bir anlığına kasırganın ortasında kaldılar –sert rüzgâr çıplak tenini acı verircesine yalayıp geçiyordu—ve sonra aniden Jongin kendini bir yatakta, Sehun’un bacakları arasında buldu. “Şunu yapmayı kesmelisin.” Jongin vuruşları arasında inledi.

Sehun’un sırtı yay gibi gerildi, zevk bedeninden rüzgâr dalgalarıyla çıkıyordu ve etraflarındaki havanın kontrolünü kaybettiğini hissediyordu. Ne zaman zirveye yaklaşsa bedenlerini bir hortum sarmalayarak onları etraftan koparıp alıyordu. Parmaklarının altındaki çarşaf onların olamayacak kadar yumuşaktı ve Sehun gözlerini açtığında _kendi_ evleri olmadığını gördü. Dudaklarının bir kenarı gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı ancak bedenlerinin hareketiyle gelen inlemeyle kayboldu. “Jongin!” ağır bir şey duvara çarpıp parçalara ayrıldığında çığlık attı.

“Kontrol et şunu.” Jongin mırıldandı ve sevgilisini sertçe öptü. Sehun rüzgâra hükmetmeye ve onu durdurmaya çalışıyordu ama nafileydi. Yatak kaymaya başladı ve Jongin'in içine girip çıkması çok zevk verdiği için Sehun olanları boş verdi. Yatak başlığı duvara çarpmak üzereydi ve Jongin birbirlerini yiyip bitirme arzularından dolayı onları harap edecekleri başka bir yere ışınladı.

**3- Crack**

O şey gerçekleştiğinde her şey yolunda gidiyordu. Sehun, Jongin'i yüzü yatağa gömülü kalçası havada halde sertçe beceriyordu. Yastıktan boğuk bir inleme sesi duyuldu ve Jongin'in bacağı seğirdi. Sehun fark etmemişti ancak kendi bacağına çarpmıştı. Çok büyük bir sorun olmadığı için devam etmişti.

Bir dakika sonra yeniden oldu. Jongin'in bacağı kasıldı ve ayağı arkalarındaki duvara çarptı. Sehun kalçalarının hareketini durdurmadı ancak kahkahasını bastırdı. Bir sonraki derin vuruşu da aynı etkiyi gösterdi. Jongin küfrederken Sehun’un ağzından kıkırtısı kaçtı. Bir kez daha yaptı, bu seferki Jongin'in dizinin havalandığını ve baldırındaki kasların kasılırken duvara vurduğunu görmek için bilerekti.

Sehun kalçalarını daha hızlı ve daha sert hareket ettirmeye başladı; her vuruşuyla Jongin'in duvara tekme atarak küfretmesini izlerken kahkahasını tutamıyordu artık. Gördüğü en komik şeydi. İkisi de boşaldığında Sehun gülmekten ağlıyordu ve Jongin sevgilisini ittirerek ona kaş çatıyordu.

“Nesin sen? Yarı köpek mi?”

**4- Future**

“Bunun kurallara karşı olduğuna eminim.” Sehun, Jongin'i bilgilendirdi ancak onu itmek için bir şey yapmadı.

“Daha önce hiç kurallara uymadık ki.” Diğeri kendisine hatırlattı ve Sehun iç çekti. Jongin dolgun dudakları arasına penisini hapsetmişti. Aklı karışıktı çünkü kapı kilitli değildi ve Luhan her an gelebilirdi. Jongin'in mihrabın sonunda beklemesi gerekiyordu ve damatlıkları kirlenecekti. _Tanrım, dili muhteşem şeyler yapıyordu ona._

Sehun’un yumrukları duvara çarptı; Jongin'in saçlarını kavrayarak ağzını becermeyi çok istiyordu ancak yapılı saçlarını mahvederdi ve herkes neler olduğunu anlardı.

“Jongin'i gördün mü?” Sehun, Chanyeol’un derin sesini duydu ve korkuyla karışık zevkle inildedi. Jongin penisinin hepsini ağzına almayı başarmıştı ve başını hızla hareket ettiriyordu. O emerken Sehun’un dizlerinin bağı çözülüyordu.

Kapıda bir tıklama duyuldu ve Sehun iniltilerini saklamak için elini ağzına bastırdı. “Sehun? Jongin, senin yanında mı?” Luhan kapının arkasından sordu.

“H-Hayır.” Sesi biraz tiz çıkmıştı ve kekelemişti.

“Jongin!” Chanyeol bağırdı.

“Sehun’un penisini bırak ve çabuk mihraba dön!” Luhan bağırdı. “Balayını bekleyemiyor musunuz siz?!”

Jongin penisini ağzından çıkardı ve Sehun sızlandı, ne kadar yaklaşmıştı oysaki. “İki dakikacık.” Diye seslendi. Sesi boğuk ve kalın çıkmıştı. Sehun inledi. İki dakikacık.

**5- First Time**

Sehun’un yüzündeki yaramaz gülümseme rahatlatıcı değildi. Jongin boğazındaki yumruyu yutkundu. Sehun kendisine böyle baktığında hiç iyi şeyler olmazdı. Genç adam Jongin'in ayrık bacakları arasına sokuldu ve öpmek için eğildi. Jongin'e girişini zorlayan Sehun’un penisini neredeyse unutturacak kadar dikkatini dağıtıyordu. Neredeyse.

“Anlaşıldı.” Sehun fısıldayarak içine girmeye başladı. Yakıcı bir histi ve Jongin bedeni gerilirken nefesini tuttu. Sehun onca zaman bunu nasıl yapmıştı? Sehun’un penisi Jongin'in içine tamamen gömülünce durması sonsuz gibi sürmüştü.

“Özür dilerim.” Sehun yavaşça vuruşlarına başlarken mırıldandı Jongin. Hayatının her günü boyunca her seks yaptıklarında Sehun’a yaşattıkları için özür dileyecekti.

“Bekle bebeğim.” Sehun solukları arasında söyledi.

Jongin neyi bekleyeceğini bilmiyordu ancak acı dinmeye ve Sehun’un penisinin içine girip çıkması o kadar kötü hissettirmemeye başlamıştı. Farklıydı, seksiydi ve sinirleri geriliyordu. Dudaklarından bir inleme döküldü ve kalçasını hareket ettirmeye başladı. Jongin'in penisi yeniden sertleşti; vuruşların hızıyla karnına çarpıyordu. Parmakları kıvrıldı ve Jongin başını geriye atarak inledi. Çünkü bu çok, _çok iyi_ hissettiriyordu. Zevk dalgaları Sehun’un içinde olduğu zamandan farklıydı ancak aşağı kalır yanı yoktu. Her vuruşuyla beraber artıyorlardı ve Jongin dengesini sağlamak için Sehun’a tutundu.

Parmaklar penisine dolandığında Sehun’a doğru gerildi ve yaşadığı en güçlü orgazmla karnına doğru boşalması uzun sürmedi. O zirveden indiğinde Sehun kendisine gülümseyerek bakıyordu. Gülümsedi ve onu öpmek için kendine çekti.

Buna alışabilirdi.

**6- Fluff**

Pencerelerden içeri süzen güneş ışıklarının altında, sevgilinizin kollarında uyanmayla karşılaştırılabilecek çok az şey vardı. Sehun’un başını net görene kadar gözlerini kırpıştırdı Jongin ve gülümseyerek dudaklarını omuzlarının ortasına bastırdı.

“Gıdıklanıyorum.” Sehun mırıldandı ve kıpırdanarak kalçasını Jongin'in penisine sürttü. Kanın hemen güney bölgelerine akmasına neden olmuştu. Hareketiyle Jongin'i inletti ve Sehun’un beline dolanan kolu onu daha sıkı tuttu.

“Şunu kesmelisin.” Uykudan boğuk çıkan sesiyle mırıldandı.

Sehun hımladı ve tekrarladı. “Ama seviyorum.”

Jongin gülümsemesini Sehun’un saçlarına gizledi ancak onun hissedebildiğini biliyordu. Muhtemelen bunlar için zamanları yoktu. Umursayamayacak kadar düşüncelerinde kaybolmuştu.

Geceden dolayı hala ıslak ve geniş olan Sehun’un içine penisini gömmesi kolay oldu. Sehun nefesini tuttu ve beraber hareket ederlerken eliyle Jongin'in baldırına yapıştı. Yavaş ve tembelce hareket ediyorlardı; eller çarşafın izi çıkan çıplak, sıcak tenini okşuyordu. Sehun adını inledi ve başını çevirerek Jongin'in çenesine öpücükler kondurdu. Jongin gülümseyerek onu düzgünce öpmek için başını eğdi. Kötü nefes de neymiş!

Böyle sabahlar gün boyunca yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle gezmesine neden oluyordu.

**7- Slice of Life**

Jongin, Sehun’u duvarda sıkıştırmıştı; bacakları beline dolanmıştı ve kalçası vuruşlarla hareket ediyordu. Baekhyun banyonun kapısını yumruğunu vurarak onlara çıkmaları için bağırıyordu ancak Jongin duşun sesinden duyamıyormuş gibi davranıyordu. Sehun adını dua gibi inlerken asla vazgeçemezdi.

Devrilmemek için onu biraz daha yukarıya kaldırdı. Sehun’un ıslak saçını sertçe çekmesi hoşuna gitmişti. Yumruklama durdu ve Jongin, Baekhyun’un diğer yurdun banyosuna gittiğini düşündü. Sırıtarak eğildi ve Sehun’u daha sert becermeye başlarken çekici tenini emdi.

**8- Hurt / Comfort**

Sehun bahar nezlesiydi; sürekli hapşırıyordu ve burnu akıyordu. Ara sıra gelen öksürükler de üyelerin kaçışmasına neden oluyordu. Sonunda diğer üyeleri mikroplarından korumak için bir kutu peçeteyle odasına kapandı. Baekhyun ya da Kyungsoo ondan kaparlarsa kesin kafasını klozete sokarlardı.

Ancak Jongin sevgilisinin varlığını hemen özlemişti. Sehun’un karantinasının ikinci günü kapısından açması için ikna etmeye çalışıyordu. Neyse ki Sehun sonunda girmesine izin verdi ve hızla arkasından kapıyı kilitledi. Sehun’un gözleri şişmiş, burnu kızarmış ve sesi boğuk çıkmasına rağmen hala dayanılmaz derecede sevimliydi. Jongin onun yatağa sokulmasını izledi ve yanına gitti.

Ona sokulup şekerleme yapacaktı ancak önündeki görüntü çok ayartıcıydı o yüzden Jongin onun üzerine çıktı. “Ne yapıyorsun?” Sehun burnunu çekerek sordu.

“Yardım ediyorum.” Diye cevapladı. Sehun’a karşı çıkma şansı vermeden sevgilisinin iç çamaşırını indirdi.

“Bunun nasıl yardım ettiğini anlayamıyorum.” Dedi ve dirsekleri üzerinde doğrularak Jongin'i izledi.

“Güven bana.” Jongin'in ağzı penisini buldu. Başından köküne kadar yaladıktan sonra ağzına aldı. Sehun’un dudakları aralandı (muhtemelen burnu tıkalı olduğu içindi) ve penisi Jongin'in ağzında sertleşirken inledi. Hımlayarak yaladı ve Sehun başının her hareketiyle kalçasını kıpırdatıyordu. Jongin başını emiyordu ve Sehun’un kafasını geriye attığını görünce sırıttı. Normalde soluk olan teni kızarmıştı.

“Durma.” Sehun sızlandı. Jongin işine geri döndü. Ağzındaki sıcak organ kolayca girip çıkıyordu. Sıvısını yuttu ve bir eliyle kökünü okşamaya başladı. Sehun artık kalçasını döndürüyordu ve Jongin onunla beraber hareket ediyordu; çok dayanmayacağını biliyordu. Dilini yarığına soktu ve köküne kadar ağzına aldı. Sehun titredi. Meni boğazından aşağıya akmaya başlayınca Jongin hepsini yuttu.

Jongin yeniden üzerine tırmandığında Sehun dağılmıştı ancak gülümseyerek burnundan nefes alıp veriyordu. “Daha iyi misin?” dudaklarını öperek sordu.

“Sanırım biraz sonra bir taneye daha ihtiyacım olacak.”

**9- Smut**

Pencere dondurucuydu ve Jongin onu pencereye yaslayınca Sehun çığlık attı. Ürperti göğsüne doğru yayıldı ve çekilmeye çalıştı ancak sevgilisi buna izin vermiyordu.

“İnsanlar görebilir.” Sehun karanlığa doğru bakarak tısladı.

“On birinci katı göremezler.” Jongin boynuna doğru mırıldandı. Sehun’u pencereye daha sert bastırırken tenine öpücükler konduruyordu.

“Jongin, biz—“ Jongin penisini içine sokunca sözü kesildi. Bir an nefes alamadı. Parmakları yumuşak yüzeyde kıvrıldı. Penisi iki his arasında sıkışıp kalmıştı; karnından yayılan sıcaklık ve pencereden yayılan serinlik. Hangisinin daha kötü olduğunu bilmiyordu.

“Keşke herkes bunu görebilse.” Jongin ona alışma şansı vermeden vuruşlarına başlarken inledi. Sehun her vuruşuyla kendini ona doğru itiyordu ve bacaklarını ayırarak dizlerini büktü. “Penisimin kıçına gömülmesini ne kadar çok sevdiğini görmelerini isterdim.”

Sehun inledi. Sıvısı cama bulaşarak daha sonra bu otel odasını temizleyecek kişiye iş çıkarıyordu. Bir anlığına diğer üyelerin Jongin'in teşhirci olduğunu bilip bilmediklerini merak etti.

Nihayetinde penisini serbest bırakabilecek kadar kendini geriye ittirdi ve ellerini çerçeveye yaslayarak dengesini sağladı. Jongin onu daha sert beceriyordu ve Sehun sevgilisinin adını çığlık atmamak için dudaklarını ısırıyordu. En son ihtiyacı olan şey katlarına sokulan sasaengin onu duymasıydı.

Daha sert. Daha hızlı. Sehun’un bacakları pelteye dönüşmüştü. Bastırılmış inlemeleri arada dudaklarının arasından kaçıyordu. Burnunun ucu sızlıyordu ve kan kulaklarına akın ediyordu. Jongin uzanıp penisini kavradığında hepsi geçti. Titreyen kaslarının çığlığıyla boşaldı. Jongin düşmemesi için onu sıkıca tutuyordu.

Nefessiz halde Jongin'in kendisini yatağa taşımasına izin verdi ve birbirlerine sokularak uyuyakaldılar.

**10- Unresolved Sexual Tension**

Parmaklar iyi kısma geçebilmek için kıyafetlerden kurtulmanın sabırsızlığıyla düğmeler ve fermuarlarla cebelleşiyordu. Sadece on dakikaları vardı ve Jongin'in penisini pantolonundan çıkarmak iki buçuk dakika sürmüştü çünkü birisi kemerine üç toka takmanın iyi bir fikir olacağını düşünmüştü.

Sehun dizlerinin üzerine çöktü ve yaramazca sırıttı. Gözleri buluştu ve Jongin beklentiyle kendini duvara yasladı. Pembe dudaklar açılarak dilini ortaya çıkardı ve akan sıvısını yalayarak kapandı.

Gizli bölmenin kapısı çalınınca ikisi de yerinde sıçradı. “O kıçınızı oradan çıkarın hemen.”

Junmyeon’un sesi hiç mutlu gelmiyordu ve onu görmezden geleceklerdi fakat dün zaten onu kızdırdıkları için şanslarını zorlamamaya karar verdiler. Büyük bir pişmanlık ve birazcık acıyla Jongin penisini yeniden pantolonunun içine soktu ve kemerini ayarladı. Sehun dışarı çıkmadan önce elini sıktı. Junmyeon kollarını göğsünde kavuşturmuş, ayağını ritmik olarak yere vurarak onları bekliyordu. Jongin pantolonunu tekrar ayarladı. Uzun bir konser olacaktı.

_**The END.** _


End file.
